In the past, a great deal of effort has been expended to address problems associated with protecting computing systems, such as corporate and business networks, from outside attacks. Such attacks, for example, can be waged by rogue individuals who may attempt to breach a corporate firewall to access a company's private data.
Protecting computing systems from the other side of the fence—that is, from the inside—from activities undertaken by insiders is somewhat of a different problem. Specifically, those who are insiders, such as employees, officers and the like, typically embody some level of trust within the organization. Yet, the very trust that an individual may have from the organization may place the individual in a position to exploit that trust and undertake activities that are not in the organization's best interest. For example, a rogue insider may attempt to use organization computing resources to steal or maliciously tamper with the organization's resources.